Moon Daughter 2: Rise of a Godess
by xxMoonlitexx
Summary: Flavia was once a demigod from Artmeis but...now she is a goddess in Olympus! She marries Albaster Torringtan but on there Honey Moon they visit camp Half Blood and there is a new prophacy about her!
1. Now I Am a Godess

Notes…They have a "open marriage" so she can make deimgod daughters so if she gets in love with any one else ITS NOT CHEATING ok, its _polamyry_ an its a real thing, look it up if you dont beleve me. Also don't judge, there gods so they have different standerds.

1\. Now I Am a Godess

My name is Flavia Maya Lillith Knight and once I was a demigod. But that was before Moon Daughter happened. So now I am the godness of dark magicks, hunting (like my mom who is Artmeis) white tigers, lepards, an also fighting to win. (Theres a story about how I become a godess, its called "Moon Daughter" an if you dont know what that is you better go read it right now.) I was a deimgod once but….now I am a godess an I am also married to Albaster Toringtan who is teh god of magicks. He was acutely a deimgod too but now hes a god cause Hecate. Im 16 an Albaster is also 16, we will be 16 for ever and internally.

We had a very kick ass wedding that happened in the very last chapter of "Moon Daughter" an now we went on a honey moon up to Olympus. We had a place all made from stone black marble, it was now our only home. Albaster drove me there on his motercycle, I sat behind him an tears climed my face but….they were not tears of sad but tears of joy. There were black velvite curtins and furnture made of a slivery medal with scarlitt plush. There was a winded staircase going up to a indoored bacony, also a god size bed with a canipy. Note….this next part is teens an up rated so dont read if your a kid spoilers!

We…..did it! Also our hearts were tined with love but this Im keepin this teen rated like "Pg 13" so thats all you will ever know about it!

(Warning, if your a perv in disguse, you know like a Pedrophile, GO AWAY! but only if ur a pedopile, other wise, stay your ass here)

Then I gaseped cause…..I had twins! "Omg what will we name them" Said Albaster.

"Well…..the girl will be "Artmeis 2' and the boy will be called Percy Jackson" I said but Albaster started to cry!

"Why u crying" I asked, sensatively.

"You love Percy" He cried desparely.

"No but I love you" I ensured him so he said "Ok where do you want to go honeymoon"

"But we just did teh honeymoon, remember" I remembered him.

"Yes but….we will have 2 honey moons maybe even 6 cause WE ARE fukin gods thats why" Yelled Albaster hotly! "an we make the rules" he said too.

"Omg is this true!" "Yes" "Ok then we must pack but…twins"

"They will be borned tomorrow" Albaster explaned "Hecate told me in a dream, also the girl will have gray silver eyes with some purple in the edges but not mary sue purple, more like a misted crayon. An the boy will have like a 8 pack But….only after hes grown up" well sorry to dispoint u PEDOPHILES! (y are u still here)

Then I put on some eye liner. Then I put on some black converses with red inside. Then…Kornos!1 But it was not really Kornos. It was a vision, like a halcination an I realized with emptiness that my life as a demigod might of given me some trama, it would for ever be real in my dreams. Then I went on the motercycle an we drove to our honey moon place. It was….camp Half Blood! my chiled hood home

Feelings of remembery swepped over me "Omg Albaster, look theres the Artmeis cabin" In my mind I snerked cause there would never be no one in it now, cause I was only the daughter of Artmeis! It glowed moonly.

"Flavia I thought you were exiled?" whined a Apherdite girl, her name was Drew and no offensive but she was a bitch and if you read the books they will tell you its so.

"Silence or thy will be fluinged into the pit of Tarterus" Yelled Chiron, it was…..Chiron! He was a center. This means like he was a black horse from his waste down but from above his waste he was a seemly man, last time I saw him he had long black hair an pale skin but now he was Tan, also he had a beard but not a big bush one, just a small fitted one like Tony Stark in the avengers.

"Chiron why are you here" I asked, but Drew intercepted me! "Make Flavia go away. She sux at being a deimgod" Drew sneered with a sneer of Hate.

"No but….I AM A GOD AN YOU WILL FUKING RESPECT ME YOU APHERDITE BITCH" Instantly dark irradiated from me with rays of night and some green magick an Drew was so horrorfied she fell in the mud an it runed her Abercramby an Fitch cloths so they could never be washed again! Even with bleech

"There is no time for this!" Yelled Chiron! "The oracle has spoken and it spoken of a prophacy and this prophacy was about…..Flavia!"

"What did it say" I demanded swifly.

"Well thou will know with time" He expanded wisely, then he left.

"Well that was a mystrerious thing for him to say" Said Albaster.

"I dont know, lets go visit Ivy" Ivy was my bff, also a dryad but you shouldn't judge her for this cause 1, its ok to be a dyrad an 2, green is sexly. But she wasn't there, only Jason was there. He was tall, musseled, and blond in his brony cloths. Last year when I was a deimgod he came to me as a brony, an I accepted him for this with out judging. He was evil for a few chapters but, we sorted this out in the end an now we dont fight any more.

"Hi" Said Jason,bronyly.

"Hey how if your life" Said Albaster, not cause he loved Jason but cause they were like 'brothers' or maybe 'friends.'

"Well I had a romantice date last night!" Said Jason and now there was a big simile on his face like a spring rain when it first glimmers from the clouds. We smiled too cause acutely he was dating Fluttershy….But not really, just a actress, but he thought she was Futtershy so we let him.

Suddenly some one sat at our table with us! I was so angry I nearly expoded "Wtf how are you alive an what the fuk are you doing here?!"

It smiled with a look of evil, an I knew it was….Octavius!


	2. Hades News

2….Hades News

Then I remembred, I was a godess so I said "Well now I have the powers of Life &amp; Death so guess what, Im askin Hades to throw your ass back to Tarterus!" an instantly he disapated to death but….he undisapated an stayed there with a snerk!

My heart swulled, why would Hades do this to me. But just then Hades came an said "Flavia I have terrible news" He looked like always, very pale kind of like Johnny Depp with black slickery hair an dark circes around his burnin eyes an a black lether toga like bat wings but under it a lethery black texedo an I knew truly this was the lord of teh underworld.

"What news could this be" I damanded.

"Some one has sabotached the doors of the underworld, there big heavy doors of black iron to keep the death inside but now, someone has sabatached them so there stuck open an now the dead freely wonder the earth of the alive" Hades said,grimly.

"What kind of a ass hole would ralease the Dead" Mused Albaster with a great sadness.

A sudden horer sawed through the core of my heart "Wait all the dead people are comin back?!" I thought about Luke an even….Kornos! "Wait even Piper" the bitch had cheated Death?

"Well Im still exessing the damage but yes I saw Piper roming a hollister in LA" Hades said shooking his head.

"This has made a mockery of the underworld" Yelled Albaster "Hecate will not take this mockery"

"But Kornos" I said.

"Kornos is in the deepest crack of Tarterus" Hades expanded "He will be the last one to escape so we have maybe 1 week to close these doors and lock them with this key, I call it 'The Key of Hades' He showed me a dark key like a iron blade with a skull on the handle grinnin of death. Then he gave me the key! "You must use this to lock the doors" He explaned.

"Wait but these doors are in the underworld, why dont you just close them cause there rite by your palace" I raminded his memory.

Hades looked deeply thoughful "I cant cause a deimgod must close them"

"But Im acutely a godess now" I explaned.

"But you used to be a deimgod, I meant only a origanal god" Said Hades wisely "Also Im not allowed to help, this is a destany chose by the fates for you an you only" He wraped his ghostish toga around him self an vanshed into the Night.


	3. The Secret Door of Death

3…..The Secret Door of Death

Well now I must exess things myself, a great anger snurled in my heart like a beast of rage (like the Hulk lol) My honey moon was runed for ever an it was all Octavius fault.

"Well I cant kill you" I said grimly "But….I can give you death"

Albaster noded wisely "Yes Flavia there are worse things then death. You speak with wisdom an you should be the godness of wisdoms not Athena"

I blusted palely at the complamint but now there was a bigger matter in hand, also Hades key. "We must go to the underworld an lock these doors of death!"

Octavius snitted "What you think the doors of death are rite there in the underworld like there waiting to be locked by just anybody, like you can just 'walk in' wow your such a dum ass Flavia."

Albaster face grew angry an he pointed at Octavius, he did not speak but instead said the 'word of pain' spell from Hecate: "_Cruxus_"

My heart sundererd with sudden love for Albaster, he dafended me an everythin. (Obvously I would have been able to do this myself but I respected his kindness by doin it for me.) "Tell us everythin you know minon of hell" I yelled.

"Ok ok theres a secret door of death that fits this key" Admited Octavius.

"Ok well where is it Dr. Fuk" I snided.

"Its in LA, didnt you even read the books" Octavius flamed.

I used my godess powers to see was this a truth….or lie. At last I detrimed "He speaks truthly"

"Yes its true" Apolo agreed. "Thnx Apolo" I said. "No problem you can always count on Apolo" Said Apolo an he misted away into sunbeans cause he was the god of sun.

"Why would I lie to u" Said Octavius but that was a rhestorical question (note, the Squirrel will understand this joke if she read it)

"Yeah rite you just want to go to LA cause your gf is at the hollister there" Said Albaster but he knew Apolo would never lie so then he said "It looks like we have our first quest as godessess Flavia!"

I was exited, it was like 'old times' again! Exept I didnt need Draceenas Doom, Assgard 2 or Agamemmon cause I had a godly sword mighty an long made of pure ice. It was acutely a wedding present from Hades an I named it 'Frozenbiter.' Exept I put Telelmelchus around my neck exept as a locket, this was my first gift from Albaster an I charished its memory.

Then I changed my cloths inside Cabin 13 (this was our cabin we made in case I have deimgod kids so they can live there but rite now it was empty) So I put on a lether jacket that was heavy duty,but slim. Also black skinny jeans with small cresent shaped silver studs on the very ends. Lastly I put my hair in a messy braid so the white steak showed well. Now my first quest as a godess must begin.


	4. The Twins Get Born!

4\. The Twins Get Born!

Suddenly I felt a pane in my heart an I remembered I was pregant!Also the babies would be born today. So I had the babies but,not in a gross way like the ways of mortal men, instead it was like Athena. The wind sparked around me an two beatiful twins matrilized on my lap!

The first was a girl, she was slender an pale an had black hair like mine an guess what,it even had a white streak like mine exept she had 2. Her eyes were westeria purpled and very big. I gave her a name an called her "_Artmeis Hecate Dyana Amber_" but for short "_Dyana_" or, "_Dya_." The other twin was a boy an he was pale but not as very pale, his hair was black an messy an his eyes were green as a marbled sea so I named him "_Persevus Tomas Luke_."

"Omg there so beatiful an they look like there mom" Said Ivy "Can me an Hazel baby sit them at camp when you go on your quest,please!"

"Hey dont forget me" Said Jason "They can ride on Futtershys back, all kids like ponys lol" I smiled cause I knew, they would be in good hands for when I was gone.

"Ok" I said, cause now I must put my mind only on my quest if the world was saved. (Note,if u think this is mean of me its acutely not…..cause teh babies were part of the world so if I didnt quest an watched them instead they would be destroyed too so really its acutely logickal of me.) I holsted my icen sword an joined Albaster, the motercycle wasnt workin today so we rode on pegases. I had a black pegases named Cresent Moon an if you read my first story you will know he is black all over exept for a cresent moon on his head, this is why he got his name. Albaster had a pale horse with lethery wings, it was a mightly steed named Drakon. Octavius did not diserve a pegses so he had to walk but we tied his hands so he couldnt run away.

I pondred what we must do if we reached to LA. Firstly Octavius must show us the secret door of the underworld, then we must go to the underworld an maybe even into Tarterus to close the doors of death with Hades key. But what monsters luked within the gates of the underworld, well there was only one way to find out, hint….it was,going on the quest!


	5. 5The Dead Attack Us

_"The shining of teh stars are a prophacy of the singin of the leoperd's might"…._Artmeis

5…They Dead Attack Us

6 hours later we marched parchly across the dessert of Arizona, we would soon be in LA. My horse was a secret horse of Artmeis so it did not tire but Albasters horse looked pale "I think he needs water" I said wisely, I cut a hole in the sands with my icen sword (it didnt melt,it stayed firm cause it was a gift of the gods) and under our feet there was water.

"How did you sent this" Said Albaster "Even my magick couldnt sense water here"

"Well I think its cause Artmeis is a godess of the Hunt an if your hunting in the woods you need 'surviving skill' to find water so you dont die from thrist" I explaned. We filled our water bottles with water so we were not thirsty ether, even tho we were gods so we didnt really need to drink like ppl do. Then we made a tent from black silk that was in Albasters back pack an we sat in the shadow inside an ate amberosa that filled our vanes with the strangth of a god. (But Octavius did not get any water ether,not even a small amount.)

"Do you have the key" I raminded Albaster, he showed me the key "Yes it is in my back pack, I wouldnt lose something so impotant lol."

I was releved cause now we were ready to keep going, this quest seemed very easy. But maybe, this was cause I was a god an last time I was only a deimgod? But before I could ponder with this, many shapes were on the horizen, it was…a army of the Dead!Basickally like 'zombies'

I grabed Draceenas Doom an filled them with arrows but they did not stop, they just walked slower so it did not stop them. Albaster said "Flavia, hide in the tent an I fight them" but I said "hello its my life too" so I threw Frozenbiter at there feet an cut them off. The Dead couldnt walk now, they just gorled with hate. Albaster shot green magicks at them an they dissapated. But there were at least 200 new Dead behind them!

Frozenbiter jumped back into my hand an I got ready to kill another batch but I thought maybe we couldnt kill them all cause they kept comin to the back of the line when ever they were dead. (This was cause the doors of Death were stuck open btw)

Suddenly there was a lighting flash an they were swepped away on a worldwind! "Albaster I didnt know you had this power" I said.

"It was not me" He explaned but right then guess who aparated, it was…..Socartes! He was a wise old man with a white bread like Gandalf who adviced me in the Roman Camp. Socartes pointed his staff from Hecate wisely "I could not kill them but I exiled them to another relm"

"How did u get here" I asked him.

"I saw a vishion you were in danger so I came here to save you" He explaned "Also I will guide you in LA cause I hath seen the doors of Death before,in another life"

"Good this quest will be done soon an we can go back to our honey moon" Said Albaster.

Socartes looked very grim "Sadly I have bad news, the doors of Death are just a '_distraction_' to keep us busy, Kornos real plan is eviler then this. His minon is on its way to the Artica where Kornos hid his big wepon"

"What is this big wepon" I asked anxously.

"It is a black glass bottle with skulls carved on it, this wepon has a code name 'Destroyer of the gods" Said Socrates.

"What dose it do" I damanded.

"It makes gods able to Die" Said Socartes!

I got very pale "Well maybe we will just not drink it" I said.

"This is wise but no, it is not a drink,he plans to shot it into the air an explode the bottle there so it gets in the atmasphere an all the gods will breath it an Die. Then Kornos will rule all" Socrates shooked his head "This must not happen!"

"Wait who is Kornos minon" Said Albaster sharply.

"The same person who opened the doors of Death, we dont know there name yet" Said Socrates.

"Well when we find them Ill send them to Tarterus with my arrow in there face" I said all bad ass.

"Wait but should we close the doors of Death?" Asked Albaster.

"I can do that part but you guys must go to the Artica instantly" Socrates misted away leavin only his magicks staff which I kept cause Hecate.

"Who was your friend teh homeless man" Snered Octavius.

I hit him in the throte with my staff "He may be gone but he gave us a quest to do. Anyways I bet you opened the doors of Death you mothfucker"

"No I didnt! Anyways you cant prove anything" He gleered.

"You are the dum ass here cause Albaster can read your mind" I said trumpantly. Albaster said a spell of truth but his face was sad "He is telling the truth Flavia, it must be someone else, maybe a person we did not expect of bein a trader!"

"Can your magicks tell us who" I damanded.

"No our only chance is to get to the Artica first" Albaster jumped onto the back of his pegases "We must hurry…..Time is of the esense" (geddit like evenesense)

I jumped onto my pegases too, we must ride for the worlds Fate!


	6. Now We Reach the Artica

Well I had to make a break cause my muse was silant (note, Im just using that like a figure of speech, I dont acutely beleve in a muse so read this note before u call me inane ok)

6…..Now We Reached the Artica

It was cold and like the opposite of the dessert, instead of sand there was basickally just snow and maybe some ice. But it was ok cause I used my godess magicks to make 2 coats, one for me and one for Albaster. Mine was of silvery fur (exept not real cause only sick basterds kill a animal for Fur unless its attacking them or something) with black lether trim on the cufts. There were two strings at the neck part, with silver cresents hanging from them. Albaster's coat was shiny with lether and a belt clinched his manly waste and his sword hanged from it. It had black dimond buttons shaped like mystick letters of Hecate.

"Ok heres our mission" I explaned to Albaster. "We must find this secret wepon and destroy it before the secret minon of Kornos can find it &amp; lanch it into the atmousphere."

"Yes but….who can this secret minon be" Mussed Albaster.

"Who ever they are….there evil" I said, I thought about who it was! I didnt think it was Chrion cause he hated Kornos even tho he was his dad (also he was my dad but not in a "_naturel way_" it was really cause Artmeis hatred for him overflew and I was born from this, its all explaned in Moon Daughter 1 so read that firstly ok) What if it was one of the gods! But then I thought,no. A god wouldnt help Kronos kill the gods cause they would die too, so it was not a logickal thing to do. Exept maybe if it was a very stupid god who did not under stand this would kill them, maybe Apherditi or Perstephanie or Hera. Or maybe what if it was Annbeth, she tried to help Kornos before, what if she was doing him dirty work?

"Did Socrates say where the bottle with the poshion is" Asked Albaster.

"No but we can sense it with our powers" I raminded him godfully.

We hold each others hands and we made a godful glow that was so burning hot, all the snow in the Artica melted and was no more, now it was a land of summer but more important everything burried in the snow was visable…..even the bottle with the "god destroyer wepon" poshion! It was very close to us in a glintin black bottle like a bottle of death it self.

I reached my hands towerds it but….Octavius garbbed my leg and I fell! Instantly a person in a black cloak to cover up there face took the bottle and jumped onto a black pegasas that was there and flew away dispearing into the night sky! I knew suddenly, this person was really the minon of Kornos and now….they had the destroyer of gods bottle!

I snerled in red anger, I could of had it first but Octavius tripped me an snached my victory from the edge! "Fuk you scum you will never see the light of Day"

"Well this is nice but…your forgettig the doors of death are open so I cant die" He snerked.

I cut off his left thum "Well your not dead" I witted. "If you disterb us again you will lose more pieces maybe even very impotant ones that u want to keep" so he was quiet,pathetickally.

"We must chase them" But….the minon was gone and disapparted.

"There is only 1 thing to edo" Albaster said wisely. "We must warn the Rome Camp, Camp Half blood and also Olympus, we must be perpared to fight a great battle to stop Kornos and the Dead from putting the poisen in the atmasphere! But we must spit up, where do you want"

Cresent Stag was a faster pegases (acutely he was the fastest pegases cause he was once Artmeis horse but she set him free to respect his untame heart) "My pegases is faster so I can warn the camps an you can warn teh gods"

Albaster nodded "Ok" We kissed 1 time but it was a sad kiss cause….what if we fail an never seen each other again, it was a derpessing thought. Anyways Albasters pegases swepped into the sky, this was my misson now.


	7. A Shot Chapter

7….A Short Chapter

(Note….Im sorry its so short ok, I have school u know!)

When I went to the Rome camp it was sunset an the sun hazed reddishly. All the deimgods were sittin in a consule hall around a very big fire an suddenly Cresent Stag landed rite in the fire, it blazered around me but I did not melt cause I was a godness an fire would no longer of harmed me. Instead it made a smoke mist screen around me an the deimgods were affrightned.

"Wtf….who walks in the flame like a god of flame like '_Hephastitus_" Spoke a Demeter.

"Im the godess Flavia an I have a direful warnin of danger" I yelled!

"Why should we obay you" Snerked a Apheridit Blond.

"Wait let us hear this news of dire" Said a wise prophacy maker called Homer (not like Simson ok, hes a real person an he wrote of greek gods an stuff, hes on wikapedia if you dont beleve me)

My eyes glowed in many hues of silver "The minon of Kornos has stolen the bottle of poshion an if they put it in the atmaspheres…there will be death an all the gods will die an chaous will rule the earth!"

"I know this 'Flavia'" Said Homer, an he spoke of my many great deeds an how I slayed the Lernin Hydra an the Nemoan Loin an how I emboobened teh Amazons an caught the world when Atlus dropped it. The deimgods agreed,wisely.

"What should we do" Damanded a voice, I looked an I knew it was Percy Jackson but dont ask me why he was in the Roman camp? Cause I did not see him sense I got married an resended the throne of gods w/Albaster.

"Well we must join 1 great army with the greek camp an fight Kornos army for the poshion, so if we win we will destroy it" I explaned.

Percy nodded wisely "It will be done."

"Are thou mad, like "_insane_" Said Chiron! "We do not fight with Romes, they are our enemy"

But time was running away and I knew….they must put away there raicest hate for each other an join to make 1 army or Kornos would prevale. "Listen to me" I said deeply "We might be greek an they are roman but….we are all american"

A tear slid from the centers eye "Thou arst right" He turned towerds the deimgods "We will attack at dawn!"


	8. Teh Door of Death

Now cause its Thankgiving time Im "_giving_" u all a new chapter also for a reason to be "_thanksful_" for to me (geddit cause thanksgiving)

8….The Door of Death

Quickly we all run to rome in one thudering army, there was maybe like 1000 of us and it was really very bad ass. Exept I did not run, I flew in the front on my pegasus holding out my sword Frozenbiter like a weapon of death and my battle cry rung crashly threw the heavans of blood. Ass I flew I gave the deimgods my instructicons "We must pervent them from puttin the poisen in the air"

"How" Said a demeter.

"We will fight" I gleered. Just then I loked up an saw Albaster flying to me!

"I warned the gods but….they would not believe" A man tear lit from his eye like a spark from teh forgery of Hephastus.

"Then there is only 1 thing that must be done" I said with grimeltly "We must relay on my skill of archery to shoot this poisen before it is put into the atmasphere!"

Albaster nodded like a very son of Apolo "Yes this is wise."

I took Draceenas Doom, a bow an arrows that was my first weapon from when I was a mortal deimgod "This will be the weapon to end this" I pointed a silver arrow at the sky an waited but then...there was a noise an it distracted me! It was…teh dead, there were like 6000 of them and they were all shuttlin towerds us like a zombie, cause they were dead. Some were skulletons but some,had molded flesh like a zombie.

Quickly I shotted them but they would not die,they just came to the back of the line an kept attacking! "Wtf Socartes said he would close the doors of Death so why are they still open" I yelled, then I saw a zombie and this zombie had teh face of Socrates and I knew…they must of captered him an changed him into a zombie also! But they would not avale, with two single swipes Frozenbiter decapated this zombies legs an he was defeeted.

I saw more deimgods join this fight, there was Hazel in armer made of poisen dimonds, also Jason in his dark vilet armer with wings an 1 unicron horn cause he was a brony "We will save you for freindship kidness &amp; loyalness" He explaned "Also magick bitches" He swepped off a zombies head with his unicron horn! Also Frank was there with a big an stately katanna, an Ivy with a living tree plant that used its tenticles to tie the zombies to the floor, they were not dead but they were stuck an could not move. Lastly Percy was there, he used his power to shoot some water to make teh zombies slip and fall on there bony ass.

"What must we do to kill these zombies once &amp; for ever" Asked Frank.

"The door of death has to get closed!" I explaned "Do you have any ideas"

"Well there are no Hades deimgods here an we do not know any" Said Frank sadly.

"Yes" I agreed but then I remembered of one Hades deimgod I knew….Hazel! "Hazel your a Hades deimgod, you can go to tarterus without dyin" I raminded her.

Hazel shoked her head sadly "No I cannot"

"What they fuk Hazel why the hell not" I said.

"Cause Im not acutely a Hades deimgod, Im a son of Pludo" She said "I have poisen jewals but no sheeld for death"

She was not as mightly as I thought I reelized with a great sadness but…this was cause I was a godess, no deimgod would seem mightly to me now "But someone must close these doors"

I looked then an I saw, the doors of Death were bafore me, but who would close them to kill all the zombies. I knew of 1 thing only, whoever would do this…..would,die!


	9. Albaster Dies!

9\. Albaster Dies!

"Who will shut the door of death" I asked but even tho they were mightly warriers the deimgods were afraid of teh death, with a sorrow I knew….I must do this,cause I was a immoral godess so I wouldnt acutely die but be stuck in teh pits of Tartersus forever. (so basickally dead)

I ran towerds the door of death but suddenly, Albaster! He jumped in front of me in bad ass slowmo an shut tehm first!

"Noooooo" I yelled but,it was too late cause Albaster already shit the doors of death before I could shut them first! An now he was sucked into Tarterus for all internity but I smiled when I saw the zombie turn into simply,bones. They were…..defeeted!

"Wtf Albaster" I cryed "Why would you abbadon me to a dark life of stormin derpression, I thought when we got made into fukin gods this wouldnt fukin happen ok"

"Its ok, Albaster loved u" Said Jason all sensative "You will never find another deimgod lik him, this was a love taht only happens 1 time"

My heart stealed itself, I knew this was not a time to be sad cause the minon of Kornos was already tryin to put the poisen in the air, I must stop this or everyone else I loved would die also,as well.

I took Draceenas Doom an aimed with the aim of a sole of a wolf of a hunteress of Artmeis, with one fell swomp I fired it an there was a bang an the minon fell cause I shotted its leg! But the bottle with the poisen fell!

"Catch it or there will be a expulsion of death" Yelled Frank.

I didnt think I could catch the bottle fastly, but then I remembered of my anger cause Albaster got stuck to Tarterus an my rage filled my sole, with the speed borned of anger I caught this bottle and it didnt break.

"What must we do with this bottle" Hazel asked wisely.

"We will sent it to Tartersus where it will be seeled forever" I explaned, I took my godly powers an I casted it into Tarterus an it was seen no more. But firstly I looked at teh minon of Kornos, who could it be. I took away its mask. "Wtf" I yelled, cause it was….Luke Castello!


	10. Bring Me to Life

10….Bring Me 2 Life (geddit like the song,exept also cause Luke comes back to life in this one,spoilers)

"Luke why the Hell" I explaned with a dawn of bertrayal. "I thought you were heroick &amp; dead but now,you are evil &amp; alive, what is this fukery"

Luke loked down with a look of sadness "Im sorry Flavia, it was the only way to get out from teh underworld, Kornos said I could rerun to life if I was his minon!"

"Lier" I yelled "You could of asked Hades to let you free"

"Its not like taht ok" He asked sadly "I didnt want to be alive for selflish reasons ok, the 1 reason I want to come back to earth was…..to see you" A singular tear glimped form his left eye

I satred at him, was this true. Was he lyin like a fuking lier or was he in deathly ernest. I read at him with my godess powers an divided, this was indeed true. He wasnt tryin to bring himself back to life (geddit like the name off this chapter,also the song) for a selfish cause,it was acutely unselflish &amp; heroick cause he did it for me. My heart turled, I remembered of our young days together when I was a mortel 12-14, he was my first love of all even before I met Albaster.

"Wait but Kornos is defeeted" Hazel explaned.

"No" I exponded gravely "Hes still out there,but we filed his plot" I filled myslef with power of godess blood an castered the bottle of poshion into Tarterus, it was forever seeled an no one could use it again. But teh dead were retreeted back to Kornos secret lare but we couldnt follow cause the location was secret.

"Ok heres the plan" Explaned Hazel wisely "We must do 2 things, we must close the door of death an we must find Kornos and destory him."

I knew she spoke of a deathly matter but I couldnt think rite now cause Luke was alive an I wasnt sure if I should be happy cause he was alive or angry cause he was helpin Kornos, exept he was doin it from love so I didnt kill him.

"Wait but this is Luke here" Said Frank all confussed "So how can Kornos be in a secret lare cause he uses Lukes body an stuff?"

"No" Said Luke "I was reposessed,he took on a new an deathlier form after he died. It is like a man but also,like a golden bull with mighty horns of evil &amp; eyes made from fire"

Frank loked at us with a darkness of jugmentalism "I think we should never trust Luke sense he was tryin to kill all the gods an help Kornos take over the world"

"What the fuk Frank" I damanded "Cant you forgive ppl"

"Not when tehy almost kill everyone" Said Frank wrathly "Also he killed Socartes remember this"

I felt a little sad but also,Socartes was really kind of old &amp; it was his choise "Yes but he did it from love"

"Does this matter" Said Frank.

I loked at him with skorn "Maybe if u ever had a gf you would understand the deep of love but all you care about is fuking rules"

"Well Im sorry but tahts how I feel about this" Explaned Frank "I cant kill Luke but….he is not aloud in new Rome for the rest off his days"

"No" I yelled cause Luke was rejected!


	11. I Runaway Form Rome

11…..I Runaway From Rome

I ran away from Rome, I knew I must follow Luke even in exile! Frank stood on the top of the temple of Zeus looking judgeful (like Simba in Lion King 2 when hes standing on the big cliff an Kova was getting exiled an there was a epick song in the distence, well now there was a epick song in my heart ok)

"Wait Flavia but what about Kornos?" Asked Hazel.

"Kornos can fuk him self" I yelled sadly. I ran though the gates of Rome until I was no longer in Rome, instead,I was in the woods.

Luke was in the woods too, he looked all sad but when he saw me his eyes were deep poos of sorrow and derpression. "Flavia why are you here, you should go back to Rome where your life awats?" He said,like Elsa.

"Rome can suk a telkine,in Tarterus" I said to him "There just raicest cause of Kornos."

"Well ok cause I never wanted to be there anyway cause Im greek" Luke explaned. "Anyways I have a idea, theres only 1 way they will trust me…..if we can close the door of death by ourselfs in secret"

"Ok" I said.

But suddenly we heared a noise, it was coming behind a tree! It was a sad nose. I looked behind the tree an it was…..Apherditi! Instently I drew my weapons an pointed them at her. "Sunder your sluty, false tears" I yelled "Bitch" Cause I didnt trust her cause Apherditi.

Apherditi was not so hot now cause her face was all blitchy from crying an stuff "Its not fair" She whined at me "Kornos took away my godessly powers"

"Well serves you rite" I snided but then,remembry surged over me "How can Kornos do this, its not posable?"

"Acutely its posable" Said Luke sadly "Kornos had…..a secret weapon"

"But the poshion to destroy the gods was his secret weapon, wtf he has two secret weapons" I raged, truly Kornos was without "_honor_".

"This secret weapon is a poshion too but a worsely one. It means when he shots it on a god or godess they loose there powers and turn into use less muggles" Luke explaned.

"No" I said all horrorfied "Ok tehn who else did he shot beside Apherditi" I tuned to Apherditi "Speak,slut"

"I acutely dont know" Said Apherditi excusely "A hot blond guy said he had a "_thing_" for me so I went wit him but then….it was a shallow charm sheild an he was acutely ugly &amp; evil, also he threw a poshion on me an now Im not a godess just a mortel person being"

"Omg that was Octavius he better not of used his poshion of evil on Artmeis or he will die" I yelled, acutely he was goin to die anyway lol.

"But teh doors of Death" Albaster reminded me.

I thought now, what task should I do firstly, they were both importent an stuff.


	12. I Steal teh NightDeathArrow Then, Hades

12…..I Steal the Night Death Arrow And Then I Go to Hades

Then suddenly,I remembered of a thing. Albaster already shut the doors of death so there was no need to do it now. I grond my teeth in rage, teh gods were fuking with my memorys again! Probaly Apherditi lol. Speaking about Apheridit, I loked at her and knew….I must look for all 12 Olympics and see if there infected by the Kornos poshion that made them not gods but weaklish muggles.

I thought of the 12 Olympican gods and godesses, they were…Zeus (sorry but if you didnt know this your a moran) Hera, Apollo, Artmeis, Apherditi but she was here so she didnt acutely cont, Hephastits, Ares, Mr. D exept he was a fuking perv so I didnt care, Poisdon, Siris aka "Demeter" also Athena and Hermis and lastly,Hades.

Firstly I knew I must see if Hades was ok cause he was acutely my fav god. But how would I get to the underworld. Then, I knew….the "river Sticks" would lead me there. Quickly I ran to the Rome camp.

"Your not suppost to be here Flavia" Said Hazel all secretick.

"I know ok anyways Frank cant stop me" I yelled "But wheres Leo"

Instantly Leo was there. "How can I help" He wondered to me.

"I need the "Night Death Arrow" I said speaking of this ship that Leo had.

Leo paled (exept hes still Lateeno ok Im not like a raicest) "Frank has it in his temple but…the temple is locked with a "_key_" He explaned knowlegely.

Jason opened his purse "I have this "key" here" He showed it to us comprahensively.

"Wtf Jason, how did you get this "key" I damanded.

"I used teh power of saducion" Jason blusted.

"You saduced Frank, I thought u were ponysexal" I worryed "Anyways I thought you loved Futteshy?"

"I acutely saduced Franks gf" He explaned "Also its not cheating cause I did it for gain,not love"

"Omg Frank has a gf" I damanded "What is she"

"Shes Cloriss teh daughter of Ares" Jason exponded.

I girted my teeth cause, I knew this Cloriss from Camp Half Blood, she was acutely a bully an also not really very hot. Anyways I took teh key and with my powers of goddish stealth I went to the temple and stole the Night Death Arrow! I jumped onto it and Jason and Hazel and Leo jumped onto it also,as well. Frank appeared there but we were faster so we flew threw the sky an Frank could only shook his fist importently at us but, we did not stop. Instead we went to…..Hades!


	13. The God of Death

Note….Firstly your story isnt acutely "10 times" better,sorry but I like mine best ok.  
Also this is not "bull sit and horrorble" ok, your being rude, pls be mean some place else but not on my story comment ok. Its a wise advise "ppl like what you want &amp; I like what I like" so dont be a Troll.

13…..Teh God of Death

The under world was a cavernus waste I rembered well from all the times I visit Hades when Perstephane wasnt there. Cerebros gorled until his keen nose sented me an then he stopped cause he respected me as Hades team. There were ghosts glimping angerly in thick sworls around us, I knew these were the zombies we killed when the door of Death got shut. Now they could only glimp angerly in thick sworls,hemplessly.

I busted into Hades room but….he was not there! Instead there was only Perstephanie, doin her nails with a sluttish tone of red. She had hair that was acutely blond but she died it black cause she was a poser who wanted to look edegy an stuff but her fakery shined from with in. Her eye shadow an eyeliner an maskerra were also black, an she was wearing a black dress with some lacy stuff. Anyways my godly eye looked on her with scorn…..teh darkness and sameness of her cloths, reinflected the darkness an sameness of her shallow heart.

"What do you deimgods want" She had a accent, like brittish exept bitchier.

I laughed godessly "Im not a deimgod, Im….a godess!"

"Well I know this is Luke, he works for Kornos!" Perstephanie snided.

"Luke defecated from Kornos" I explaned "He stands with teh gods of Olympus now"

Perstephanie made a bitchly laugh "Thats what he says"

I would not be showered with her attatude "Fili mou ktinotrofia" I yelled exept in greek. It acutely meaned for her to kiss my ass but Perstephanie didnt understood greek so she thought it was a good thing an said "Thank u" so,I won.

Just then, Hades was there! I was so relived cause he was obvously still a god an not a ungodded mortal, he radiatored too much power for this. "Whats goin on here" He dimanded, then he saw me "Flavia you closed the door of Death, congrats for fufiling your quest"

I blusted in thankness but then,I remembered Albaster "Acutely Albaster helped" I said all sad.

"Well I cant redirect him from the dead but….you can see him if you want cause hes in Tarterus" Hades explaned "Acutely he is now teh god of Tarterus" He showed me a vishion. Albaster was in Tarterus but he had a dark palace like Hades place an he was all ghostish, basickally he was a force ghost ok.

"Omg" I said with a great an heavy sorrow.

"Albaster is dead you know and you cant be in a "_relation ship_' with him any more" Said Luke,sensatively.

His words confronted me, I knew he spoke the truth. Albaster might acutely be a god of Tarterus but he was sort of like dead,for me. Then a wise reelization swepped over me like a sparklin tide, the past was in teh past, I couldnt dwull on Alblaster forever.


	14. The God of Sun

Note….I know some of you are still Butt Hurt about Frank bein a enemy here but Flavia is acutely like 6 per sent japanse so its not raicest.

14….The God of Sun

Nextly I knew I must find the next god on the list, it was….Apolo! which was good cause I liked Apolo cause he was a very god of the sun an also hot (geddit cause the sun is made of lava an lava is hot,like Apolo.)

"To get to Apolo we must fly into teh sun" I explaned, we reddied the ship for this flight. Leo did the drivin an Hazel was like his code pilot.

"Jason you can stand gard to make sure deimgods from rome dont chase us in persute" I comandeered him "Rember Frank never autherized this quest so he will try to stop us" It wasnt cause he was evil, it was acutely because all he cared about was the law, it was like he had a Pole up his ass. Anyways I did not want to dilute my inner mind with Frank so I told Leo to hit the button to make the ship go an it went.

I satred all worriful into the suns raze, what if Octavius got to Apolo first? Then there would be no sun cause there would be no one to drive it across teh sky, it would probably fall on top of earth and explode and many ppl would die (unless maybe it fell in the ocean.) Also it would be Octavius fault, I stealed my teeth from hate. It was hate but not a normel hate but a special hate, born from teh opposite of love.

I fixted my eyes on the sun an releived myself…..it was still there. "This means Apolo is still ok" I explaned. With a mightly golden blurst we entered the sun and we could see it was acutely not a big circle made from lava but, a chariet with firy horses flyin across the sky cause Apolo.

"Flavia I havent seen you sense the wedding" Explaned Apolo, he was wearing a greek toga but,he made it work.

"Well I have bad news" I yelled "Octavus has a deadly poshion weapon and hes usin it on the gods, it dose not bring death but it turns you into not a god but a meer mortal"

Apolo stopped the hores "Wait where is this poshion"

"Octavius has it but we cant find him, instead we must warn the gods" I said. "Hes all ready ungodessessed Apherditi but, Hades is ok"

Just then I feltered a chil in my sole, I knew there was evil near! I looked across the clouds an saw a glammer but a glammer of evil. It was a gun but not a normel gun like a 22%, instead it was a sleek sliver weapon that must of been forged by teh fingers of a god. Quickly I kicked Apolo so he landed on the chariet floor an just in time cause a sliver poisen dart landed rite where his head used to be! Octavius was mad cause I made him miss but he was out of poshion rite now so he fled off screen like a fukin cowerd.

"That was close" Swetted Apolo "But Octavus got away free"

"He is free" I exponded genderously "Free…to suk it"

Leo picked up the dart but he had to use gloves cause it was so dangerous if I deimgod plicked his finger by mistake he would of burned away into a empty shell person or maybe just some scufflin bones. "Look at this weapon" He said, I could see some poisen colored poshion on the end glowin like a green flam.

It was only 6 inches an slim but,it was more powerful then it looked. Anyways I didnt want to touch it, it was too dangerous. Instead I took Frozenbiter an as the weapons met the superier weapon trumphed an cleeved the poshion dart into small bits, I threw these into space so they wouldnt cause any more harm.

"I see you must warn the other gods" Said Apolo as he started the hores an the chariet begun to drive "But when your done your invited to a party at Delis any time" Delis was where his palace was ok, he doesnt always live in the chariet duh. The horses flinted across the sky an the sun begin to disparate, soon it would be night!


	15. The God of War

Note…..Omg its hard to make Percy Jackson writin now cause Sucide Squad is too fukin awesome an it fills my mind with the gotham stuff only but,I had a idea for this chapter so I write it. (But maybe also someday to make a fanfic with Batman an teh Joker an my oc)

15…..The God of Wars

I looked at the list of gods left, it said nextly was Mr. D but like I explaned in a diffrent chapter before this I didnt give a singalar fuk what happed to him. Nextly was Ares….teh god of War. He would of been maybe bad ass exept there was 1 thing…he was Apherditis bf an he helped her cheat on Zeus. I thought maybe to let him be mugled but,no. Any skum who dose it with Apheridit is my enemy but he was a god of wars an maybe Olympics needed him so I had no chose.

Ares live in a dessert wastland clumbered with skulls of the dead, exept not just any dead only the dead who got died in war or battles. Also some bones that crinched under my converse like dry chips. It was a derpressin blody site.

"I dont like to be jugmental but Ares is a violant fuker" Said Jason wisely.

"Thats why I will kick his ass if nesessary" I explaned. Also this is why we were very armed. Jason had a bow an arrows with some dark purpe glitter an a freindship rune spell that made them 6 times deadlier. Leo welded a sockit pliers an a blow torch, Hazel had 2 hand fulls of poisen jewals to throw with ferce aim.

But Luke was the second most bad ass of all (exeptin for me) cause he waved a mightly sword. Kornos acutely melded his old sword "Back biter" an turned it into a sythe but now he had a better one lol, also bigger longer an thicker. This sword was made from a gold &amp; dimond alloid and its name was simply "Death stick." Acutely it was a katanna that was a gift from Frank to me for my weddin long ago, before he tuned away from loyalty an my deep friendship. Anyways I never used it cause I had Frozenbiter all ready so I give it to Luke. (Note, it might of been a cool sword but Frozenbiter was acutely a little bigger)

As we stromped through teh barrels of the sunken plane we sharpened our eyes for Ares. Suddenly there was a great noise an Ares busted from a bush. I saw quickly that he was saveerely ripped with glimming mussels cordonning his epick frame, he was like a sumo guy exept not gross, an he was wearin a tight red lionclothe an the sun made shapes on his steelish pecks that poked through his armer so enemys would see them an despare. Also he was pointin a Ak 47 at us. "Sunder you ugly bitch" He yelled in a voice of caverniful thundern.

My face paled "No one speaks to Hazel this way" I yelled with a cold cleer tone all majestic an stern "Anyways your a bitch….bitch"

"_Never_" Gorled Ares, his face concorded under his iron crown, he raised his Ak 74 to shot us but with one wipe of Frozenbiter this Ak 47 was ass dust…..a broken husk of plastic.

Ares looked at me with fear "Who are you, a deimgod or maybe even a godess even a better godess then the Olympics ones"

"Your right" I admitted prodly "I am a godess but, this is not important. Listen….Octavius is coming for you"

Ares laughed "I will kick his weak, thin pale ass"

"No but he has a poshion to make you a muggle" I explaned wisely "We must escape"

"No but Apherditi" Wined Ares pathetickally.

"Forget Apheriditi…teh bitch is dead" I pornounced hardly "Now come with us or you can be nextly too"

But in this split minute my keen eye spighted Octavius cronched behind a rock, he had something long an thin in his lips, I gaseped cause I knew this was a poisen dart shooter! Also there was a poisen dart loaded in it, it was like a crule bee with a single feather of death to help it fly swiffly to find a target. Its sharpness was sharper then the sharpness of a human sharpness…..it was a sharpness of teh gods.

But I had no time to warn Ares, Octavius all ready blew! The dart crolled towerds its mark an hit Ares in teh arm! Instently he was muggled an became a weakish mortel, useless an unmusseled, he probably couldnt lift even one of those tiny metal things taht hold a papers together. It was sad but I reelized, I cant let this get me down. Like when Alblaster died. I knew life must go on passed bumps in teh road of lifes. Anyways Ares was Apherditis bf so this was like "_karma_"

"NO" I said, I couldnt let Octavius get away with destroyin the god of wars! I threw Frozenbiter but he cheated an moved so it did not hit him. Instead he skittled away to kill the next god. But I knew…..I was faster so I would porbably get there firstly.


	16. The God of Bein teh King Of Gods

16…..The God of Being King of teh Gods

I revewed my opticons…who must I save nextly. These were the ones I had left, they were: Zeus, Hera, Siris, Athena, Hermpes, Hephastitis, Posidon and Artmeis of course lol. From my sole godess connecticon with Artmeis I detrimed that she was ok just in hidin in the murken of a distent glim, not cause she was a cowerd but acutely cause she was mediatin for a idea of spirital advise.

I realized then I must save Zeus cause he was the king of the gods. (I would of saved him sooner but my memorys were misted away by a confussment spell ok) Also in my heart I knew Octavius was thinkin simmerly, he too would be runnin to Olympics to kill Zeus! Exept I knew but Octavius didn't that Zeus was not in Olympics! He was sittin in his summer house spot in a secrete place called simply, "_Pornassus."_

"Quick we must hassen," I ordred Luke and Jason and Hazel. I used my godess powers to make us run like 6 times as fast as a mortel man.

I knew Zeus was teh one Kornos most wanted to be dead, he was acutely Zeus dad but he was borned when Kornos ate a rock. Kornos would of killed him but,a wolf saved him (note, some liers like Apherditi changed this to say it was a fuking goat well guess what,it wasnt a fuking goat.)

Finly we reached to Pronassus, in it stood a mightly palace sundered by oakish trees cause there Zeus fav tree. Zeus sitted majestly upon a bigass rock, this was taht one rock ate by Kornos and it had a name an that name was "_Onphalus_.' Also there was a pool. Zeus was on vacasion so he didn't need to wear a toga, instead he whore swimmin trucks but they were not like a muggle outfit or even a godish outfit, it was a Zeus outfit so it was made only of thunder. He was kind off ripped an tan but no offensive for Zeus but, Hades was simply hotter. Anyways Zeus was a man hore, if you look on wikapeda u can see he "_did it_" wit maybe 600 ppl. Anyways I didnt see his abs cause I thought only one 1 purpose….to defeet Octavius. Also teh muses were singin there like a private band an they played some pool music but it was not my style so I did not pay them any head.

"Who comes in my presents" Damanded Zeus.

"Theres no time to explane, Octavius is coming to shot you with a poisen muggle dart from Kornos an he already got Ares an Apherditi so Im checking all the gods to make sure there safe before Octavius can shot them with his poisen to turn you into a power less muggle" I yelled.

"No but why would he do that" Said Zeus all confustly "Anyways you cant kill a god and I am,teh king of gods!"

"This is a poisen poshion solusion" I explaned wisely.

"Ok well who are you" Said Zeus.

I induced us "Im Flavia the godess of mightly deeds an also white tigers, and this is my compatrions Jason who serves Futtershy, Hazel the Hades deimgod an lastly Luke Castello"

Instently Zeus face grew to frown "Do you mean Luke Castello"

"No this is a diffrent Luke" I lied cleverly.

But Zeus ignored me "Luke is a moth fuking trader and you should never let him be in Olympics" He took a lighting bolt out from his pocket and gotten ready to caster it at Luke!

"Its not like that ok" I yelled "Luke only helped Kornos cause…he loved me" a singular tear splished from my eye. Just then I loked closely at the bush of a oakish tree, it russled and I knew….within it, some one was hidin! Suddenly a wise thought came to me, I thought "What if this is Octavius"

Just then a head apparated in the tree, it was…..Ctavius! He spitted the poisen dart before I could stop him but quickly I shotted an arrow at him! Exept he used a evil spell of Kornos to defect this arrow so it only hit him in a not impotant place an he was still able to run away form me.

I turned around all worryful, what if he hit Zeus. Who would be the king of the gods now (porbably Apolo or maybe Hades) The dart sliddered towerds Zeus, I didnt think I could stop it in time, not cause I was slow but cause the poshion.

I gaseped in horrer, Luke quickfully jumped in front of Zeus an the dart hit him instead of Zeus! "No" I said all tragick, first Albaster got died and now Luke, it was like the gods hated me! Why couldn't I have a bf like other ppl, its really not fair.

"Omfg Luuuuke" I yelled silently, he acutely looked dead an there was blood every where!

"Its ok" Said Zeus wisely "This poshion only can hurt a god an Luke is only a deimgod" So Luke sitted up an he was ok.


	17. The Powers of teh Gods

17….The Power of teh Gods

Zeus was so greatful for this so he give us a bag that shimbereed with power, I knew right away there were lighting bolts inside an it contaned the thundern of Zeus. "There are 3 lightings in here, just throw them at a enemy and they will become a flash of dust" He enstructed us.

Now I knew I must find….teh other gods! First we went to Posidon, to do this we plonged into the sea. But firstly I knew of 1 person who could help us…..Percy Jackson my "_Ex_" so, I sent a godessful note to Percy Jacksons brain to meet us on the beach. Soon Percy shown up wearin swimmin trucks all blue an he was tan &amp; ripped in a better way then Zeus an the wind swimped sexly though his cole hair. He loked all happy cause he thought maybe I wanted him to come on the beach cause we could get back together now taht Albaster was dead.

"Hell Percy Jackson" I said.

"Hello" He replyed with a saductive glimper glimpering in his eyes, they were like dimonds but,green.

I had a longin in my heart to make out wit him in the worm sand but, no I loved Luke. Anyways I had to quester so I said "We must visit ur dad…..Poisdon"

So Percy used his deimgod power to make a bubble, it was a huge bubble an we stood inside it and it distended down into the depts of the ocean. We saw many sharks an parannahs. But they could not attack cause this godly bubble portected us. Lastly a palace swum into view, it was blue an mightly and I knew this was where Posidon delled. There were some mermades but not the fuking disney posers with blond hair an flowers, these were a badder ass kind, also real. They gleered at us but Percy fliped them off an they scattred like dust leafs before a firm rain wind.

The bubble flew threw the mightly gates an we went in Poisdons thrown room. He looked kind of like Percy exept older an less hot, also he held a mightly spear with 3 points on the end of it like a fork but a deathly fork. "Percy wahts up" He said majestly.

"Its Octavius, he wants to shot you with a poisen dart to make you a muggle" Yelled Percy, instently I reelized the danger of this….if Poisdon turn into a muggle he would not be able to breath under water cause most ppl cant, he would drown to death!

"I see,this is indeed a grave advise but…how could Ocavtius come down here, he cannot swim under the water to breath" Explaned Posidon.

"He has many dark magicks" I explaned darkly.

"Well I will tell these mermades to kill him if he tries" Said Posidon.

Just then a mermade swum next to us, it was a blond mermade guy wit some red steaks in his hair an I thought….this blond mermade guy wit some red steaks in his hair looks familer. He reach into his pocket and took out a thing, it was a shell to maybe make some music like a trumpit exept a sea shell cause we were in Posdons relm.

Then I froze…..there was somethin hiding inside this shell, it was a stick like you blow on to make a poisen dart! Also there was a bandade on his arm, I remembered of shootin Octavius in his arm this morning when we were by Zeus! With a flash I knew…..this was Octavius usin his dark magicks to become a mermade man to kill Poisdon!

"Kill this mermade man" I yelled.

Like quick lighting Poisdon threw his spear with 3 points an it empaled Octavius an he was finly dead to Tarterus! Also the door of dead was shut so he wasnt coming back lol.

"Now u see I am teh "_winner_" and you are the "_looser_" I yelled trumpantly.

"If your the winer then why are Kornos other minons ungodding all the other gods right now" Sneered Octavius. I gaseped, I could see in my godess vishion that some monsters shotted Hera, Herpes, Hephastitus, Siris &amp; Athena an made them power less!

"No" Yelled Percy, there must be something we must do!


	18. Now I Must Save the gods

18…..Now I Must Save the Gods

"We must do something" I yelled, we couldnt sit on our assets and do nothing about this!

"No sorry theres nothing you can do about this" Said Poisdon sadly.

"Well Im not a fuking quiter" I explaned with a calmful face like a spartin statue, maybe like a Artmeis one.

Posidon loked shammed "Well there is acutely 1 thing you can do about this"

"What is this _'thing'_" I said askfully.

"We must consalt…..teh oracle!" Yelled Posidon.

"What you mean Rachel the gingar muggle or do you mean the dry mummy that speaks of a prophacy" Asked Percy questingly.

"None of these" Quotted Posidon secretly "This is a secret oracle of Posidon. Heres how it happened….a cow saw some fish but not a spotly cow like on a mundate pettin zoo….instead a stately bull with horns like steel teeth of bone. Some human ppl wanted to catch these fish so they sacrafice this bull an….they caught these fish"

I nodded at this wise story "This signafies a correct knowlage"

"Anyways cause of this these ppl give me a new name &amp; this name was Poisdon Alexkakas so….thou will please call me '_Alex_' it is my true name"

"But where is the article" I raminded him.

"The oracle is on a secret place by these fish, its called simply Tarnornon" Said Poisdon "If thou go there u can queston the oracle to see if maybe there is a cure for teh other gods" A tear sattered from his eye, I thought he must maybe be sad cause the other gods.

Quickly I jumped onto the back of Cresent Stag, we rode the 3 winds over the windy spreds until we rung to…Tarnorno! It was a cliff by teh ocean cause Posidon. Also there was lots of wind but I garbed this wind and flung it to Tarterus, it would dalay me no more. Like a flash of smooth lighting I put on a posidon color dress, it was green an blue but a dark green an blue like a mystrous wave from a shark under some water, this was inportent ok, its so this oracle could see I was Posidon team.

Anyways I went into a cave and in this cave,the oracle! It was a old person with a cristal ball shaped like a dolphin cause thats Posidons fav animal.

"What is the prophacy" I damanded fercely.

"I will look into ths ball an if teh gods are fit then,thou will maybe see a "future" or a "vishion" He explaned all wisely but sumptavely "Now…we will look into this ball an see" He reached his dry fingers an touched the ball an a vishion apparated into it!

"I see a sheep but its not a ornary sheep, its….no I cant tell thou its too powerful" He yelled "It is the goldern fleece!"

"No" I yelled.

"Thou musten be a godess to have this future of a goldern fleece" He said wisely.

"Acutely I am a godess" I insured him.

"Then I must tell thou….the goldern fleece is a bein of great power, its not just a dead sheep its also a powerful bein. Its made all from…..gold"

I gaseped "Truly this is a mightly thing but maybe also dangerous if it got used for a dark porpose"

"Yes thats why its hidden on a secret island, if thou wants to get it thou mustest give proof thou are worthy" Said the oracle man.

"Im worthy" I raminded him.

"Yes but thou dust not need to proof me this, thou must proof to the king of the goldarn fleece" Explaned this oracle sadly "But thou must get it, cause this feece is the only 1 thing that can give the gods &amp; godesses there powers back"

"Then…..I will get this goldarn fleece" I pornounced, I went on Cresent Stag an went back to Posidon place. I must ready for this finale quester!

I explaned to Percy an Luke an Hazel an Jason an Leo about this goldern fleece, now we must find it! If the gods become powerful again Kornos stooded no chose against Olympics, we would win an evil would…..loose.

"We will fly to this island on the Nightdeath Arrow" Explaned Leo.

Jason looked worryful "But this island "_Cochus_" is far away and theres danger in the out side world"

I shaked my head, he was not a godess so he wouldnt understand to be brave all the time "We will find it, theres a wise advise its called '_shit happen'_ this means there is danger &amp; maybe bad things happen but…..we go on wit our lifes" I thought on Alblaster death, truly this was a wise advise an it helped me to exept an be ok with it.

We gotten ready for to quest. In peparation for my quest I put on some eye liner that was gold on top an black on the bottom part, also a black lethern greek looking dress that come to my knees, it had some goldern spikes cause,the goldern fleece. Also a goldern cornet with gold spikes an black jewls. I girtted my teeth, truly this was not my way…I would of better to wear silver but, this was a thing for the quest, when I found the golden fleece,that day I would wear silver again. Stiln a lucid tear come from my eye when loked in Aganamoms reflect….ths was not who Im suppost to be.

I remembered of Lukes goldern eyes, maybe Luke was like this gold maybe we didnt work together an I was faking to be some one I was not? But no Luke was my firstly bf an I knew, it would be hot if we got back together an stuff.


	19. The Buzzer to Ate A Liver

Note…What teh fuk Trump win? Thats so fuking sextist wtf. My mom says shes goin back to Canadia,anyways now the _'green'_ will nevr be legal in this country too bad.

19…..The Buzzer to Eat a Liver

The goldern fleece was hanged on a tree on this Cochas ilsand, in a evil tree place called teh groove of Ares. (Not cause Ares lived there, only cause Ares is a god of war an sometimes when you do war ppl could die, so u could also die to get this golden fleece so, this is why the groove of Ares is called that and now u know) But it wasnt just a tree….there was also, a mightly dragon an not just a plane dragon, a magick one wit teeth made from zombie skulleton ppl. But I didnt know this yet.

Instead I stooded at the hem of the Night death Arrow, I knew the trip to this feelce was dagerous and brimmin with trenchery. "I will win this fleece an save teh gods" I uddered mystickally.

"Ok but Ive heared the king of Cochlas is a grim ass hole" Said Jason warnfully "He wont share this fleece like the gods entended but instead hores it all for himself"

"Then I will fight him" Yelled I yelled with pressure. But then I saw Luke an Percy were there, Percy was loking at Luke like maybe he was jelous of our relatinship. I remembered of the false gold I wore, was I bertrayin my inner sole or was this like a scarlit string windin into the cloud of night behind where no mortel eye could see to a misted future.

"If this king tries anythin to kill you Im going to kick his kingly ass" Thretted Luke.

"What do u think I cant take care of myslef, Im a fuking godess" I yelled, I loved him but not rite now cause he was saying things like a small minded Dooche bag, exept I acutely loved him ok. Also he had a extanded love for me.

"Yes shes a fuking godess" Yelled Percy, he spun in a circle to make a punch to punch Lukes face.

"No" I yelled, who should I help….Luke was my acutal true love but,Percy was still my ex and I remembered of the times we kissed an stuff? Like taht 1 time.

But bafore Percys fist of power could smatter Lukes face Jason said "Quiet please I hear a '_noise_"

I could hear this noise too, my godessly ears picked it up rite away even before Jason "Some person is yelling for help, lets go see who this is" I explaned curously.

"Ok" Said Leo agreely, he turned the ship with the button that made the ship turn an we flew by some mountains.

On top of a big rock there was a guy an he was shitless so we could see his musels. Also a mightly buzzer was eatin his guts but it was just his liver so it grew back. But the buzzer kept eatin it! I loked at this guy an I thought "A hot guy should not be here to have his liver ate by a buzzer" So I garbbed Draceenas Doom an a arrow. But firstly I dipped this arrow in the lighting of Zeus, so it was now made from sheer flame. Quickly I shotted the buzzer an it sqwaked an then it exploted.

Then with 1 mighty wipe of Assgard 2 I sundered the chanes an he was…..free! "You are….free" I said.

"Thnx for that" He said greatfully "I was acutely stuck here for like 600 years an that fuking buzzer kept eatin my liver, it was my liver so it wasnt deadly but Im glad the fuker is dead now"

"Yes but who are you, maybe like a god or a deimgod" I required, he was acutely too old to be a deimgod tho.

"No Im acutely…..a titin" He said with admit.

"But titins are evil? Kornos is a titin?" Explaned Percy all confussed.

"No but Im the only good one, teh others are evil" Said the buzzer man "Anyways my name is Promithus an Im internally greatful for you killin this buzzer to death so I will give you…..a gift"

"What gift can u give me, no offensive but Im a godess an I all ready weld many deathly weapons of mite" I explaned.

"Well maybe you could use a magickal poshion" He explaned "Im the god of seein the future so I can see your looking for the goldern fleece"

"How did you know" I damanded.

"I have a spacial four sight skill so I can see the future 4 times better then even Zeus" He explaned "Anyways I see that you will need this flame proof loshion poshion" He opened a bottle an I could smell a sweetly sent like a coco nut sinnamin lime but also flame proof.

"What dose it do" I asked.

"It portects you from the hotness of fires an is also flame proof" He said "You must rub it on your skin an then no flame can hurt you"

"Well why do I need it" I asked wisely.

"You will see" He said knowfully.

I thought to maybe pull the truth from him with weapons but,no. The future dons on us like a day of tomorrow, then I would see.


	20. The Goldern Fleece Ilsand

20…The Goldern Fleece Island

Soon we were there in Colchas, it was a island like maybe 600 miles away form teh Amercia. Also it was a barberus place with 1 spiky castle but like a greek one, I thought quickly, this is where this king lives.

We knew we must empress this king so we dressed to look empervous an ferce. I wore a armer thing kind of like Wonder Women but it was of only 2 colors, gold (cause the goldern fleece &amp; also cause Lukes fave color, I didnt acutely like it but I wore it to show my "_finality_") and the other color was simply, black. But a new invented black that was even darkern then normal black but sorry cause only the eyes of a godess could see this color.

Hazel was wearin black and silver an my heart pinged in jelousy but….no. She was my bff an she could wear whatever the fuk she wanted, dont be so jugmental. Anyways Im sorry to say it didnt acutely look as good on her. But she was still petty an deathly with a dark sheen taht only the son of Hades could atcheve, like a seffly trill of ghostly sim. Also she had a greek helmat.

Leo had a bad ass cape the exact rite color as smoak, an he welded a godly blowtorch with skill. Jason dunned his vilet armer with two point tips kind of like pony ears but the ears of a pony of war. Also it had 2 metal wings to bust from his back cause Futtershy.

I loked at Percy an Luke, they both came out together. I thought….but who melted my heart more, was it Percy or was it Luke. Percy had armer all dark green like a midnight shorn in a wave storm of sea, it only went over his pecks an it showed his oliver tonned mussel abs. But Luke was wearin gold, like my promise an it was a bunnished gold that spun like a day time star, maybe like the sun. His weapon was also bigger, it was a sword made from a dimond alloid so it was very hard. His old sword "Back bite" was stoll by Kornos &amp; it got turned into a sythe, so this was a new one an it was called "Death stick". Percy had a celstical bonze sword called "Rip tide" an this was also a bad ass sword but maybe not as big. (Anyways my sword "Frozenbiter" was acutely the biggest, also the most magickal)

I opened my mouth to speak but then I loked, then I freezed (not in real life, this just means I stopped movin for a little bit cause of shocked.) Cause in the water by this island there was…..another ship!

"What is this shit" Asked Hazel all corious.

I looked at this ship, it was not a very bad ass one to fly like Night death arrow, instead it stuck to the water like a muggle ship. It had a name and this name was….a "_Argo_." I stealed my teeth, I remembered of the first name of our ship, it was Argo 2. These fukers were copping us.

"Theres no time to loose" I yelled, we ran to the castle but in a very bad ass way, it was almost like slow mo but faster. The ppl who sit on this island looked at us with a wondermint, they said "These must be gods &amp; a godess" But we payed them no head.

Instead we busted into the castle, I was in front so I pointed Frozenbiter all ferce "We are here for this golden fleece" I damanded.

The king was a crivened mortel with a beard so he was afraid but he yelled "Dum ass…..thou know the quests! What do thou think Im just going to give you this mightly fleece of skin" He snerked at us with the snear of some one who is wrong an stupid.

"I can do all the quests" I explaned (also Luke Percy Leo Hazel an Jason would help me)

"Thou must do the fleece game, like a test" said the king greekly.

But suddently just then the door busted open again and there stooded some guys. The tallest one was obvs the leader so he said "No stop Im questing for this goldern fleece as swell"

"Who is this ass hole" Mused Jason.

"I am….Jason 2" He snided, he was copping our names too "Im here with my crew of astronauts to win this golden fleece"

I loked on him with a rage of hate but a majestly rage "Silence ass hole, the fleece is mine I all ready said I wanted it so its mine now you fuking lier ok!"

"But I have a prophacy" Lied Jason 2.

"Is this true" I said to the king.

"Yes its acutely true, theres a prophacy on this island an it says _one day a person will come here with just only 1 shoe….this person the quest for this golden fleece they will do_….This is what the oracle said" Explaned the king.

I looked at the emposter, he was wearin only 1 nike but this was only cause he cheated. But how. Suddenly I saw 1 more person….it was, the kings daughter the princess an her name was Madea. I stealed my teeth, she was a blond hore an she looked like barbie but disney with swimpin blue eyes an a main streamed pinkly dress all pfufly. I knew rite away she was helpin Jason 2 cause she thought maybe he was hot (he acutely wasnt tho) She was helpin him cheat in the quest….teh plastick bitch.

Suddenly I reelized I left one lethern black converse on the Night death arrow, I trumpantly (exept not like trump ew) showed my slinder pale foot with metallick black peda cure to the king "Who has only 1 shoe now bitch" I yelled.

The king looked consternated "Well I see there is only 1 way to settle this, thou will both try these quests an the winner will get the golden fleece"

I gaseped, should I exept this cheatin deal. I loked back, Luke an Percy looked into my eyes it was like they were sayin "Flavia its up to you, your the only one who can save the gods now so you must employ the wisdom of Artmeis" exept in there heads not loud.

"I will exept these game quests" I said, I threw my other converse at Jason 2s head, it was like a challenge. And I knew I must…..win!


	21. Jason 2 and Madea Cheat the Tasks

21…..Jason 2 &amp; Madea Cheat

This contest was suppost to be a suprise so the king defused to tell us what it would be. But like a quiet thunder flish I got a infusion of wisdom from Artmeis, it was like a physick massage to my brain telling me to follow the Madea. So I followed her to a secrete tower room, there was a finger in the shadows, I knew it was Jason 2. She was helpin him cheat by telling to him what these quests were but….the slut did not know I was hearin it too, I smiled grinly. Cheaters get what they disserve so I lisensed by the door but hidden by the shadows an also my godess powers.

"Its like this ok" Madea explandered "Firstly there are some bulls"

I snerked "Omg whats with all this bull, theres always a bull in greek tasks" But I said it in my mind so she did not hear me lol.

"These arent like normal bulls, they are metal bulls like a robot" Expanded Madea "They shot fire from there eyes an there teeth are deathly, also there horns can kill a fuker" She said princessly.

"Well if theres fire what should I do" Jason 2 said all worryful, he didnt want to be buned to the chrisp the cowerd.

"Heres a poshion solushion" Wispered Madea, she gave him some stuff in a bottle that was black "Its flame proofed, just put it on your self an no flame will avale you ok"

I gorled with anger, she was usin a poshion to cheat these tasks! But I did not kill her cause I wanted to hear teh rest.

"Then your goin to tie these bulls to a cart an ride in circes dumpin some teeth on the ground, but these arent like ppl teeth, so in stead of normel plants there will be zombie skulletons growin from the earth" Said Madea "U must dafeet them all"

I had all ready heard enough of this shit so I run to my bedroom cause the king give us all bed rooms for this night. Then I had a idea, I used a godess power to shimber into Jason 2s room (he wasnt there cause he was foolishly makin out with Madea) an I took his flame proof poshion an I threw it on the ground. When the poshion was all gone and disapparated into the atmasphere I put inside it some super burnable gas like for a car. I smiled with a smile of Hades, cheating would not work for him this day.

Then I went to my bed room, it had black vevlit curtins and some spider webs but I like it cause it was dark an not sameful like all the other bed rooms in this place, they all looked the same but this one was uneke, it raminded me of myslef….a dark pale jewl surronded by conformmity. But now I knew I must win cause my flame proof poshion from Promithas.


	22. I Fight Bulls & Skulleton Zombies

22…..I Fight Bulls an Also Skulleton Zombies

The nextly day I woke up early before any one else an I perpared myslef for this contest game task a head. Firstly I pored the poshion all over myself so no flame would skringe me. Nextly I put on my black an gold sexly armer but this time I put on a metal cornet with a single black rube. In one hand I took Frozenbiter an in teh othern, Assgard 2. I left my hare down an it was black an shiny an went passed my waste, I looked very hot but also very dagerous. Lastly I put on some black eye liner an dark red lip stick with 1 goldern slash on the bottom lips. Also black lethern sandils that laced all the way up my pale slinder legs.

Then we all went to a place like where you watch a foot ball game but this was no "_game_" it was a game of life an Death. There were like 6000 ppl watching from the sitting parts, there eyes were thirty for blood. I fliped them all off an they fell silant.

I stooded rite in the middle of the place and Luke Percy Hazel Leo an Jason stooded by me but also a little behind me. Jason 2 was there on the other side an I smiled cause teh basterd put the gas all over himslef cause he mistooked it for the flame proof poshion lol. He was wearin a greekish armer and he loked bland.

The king took a megaphon and pornounced to the ppl "Today there will be a contest to see who will get the goldern fleece….Jason an teh Argonuts or, Flavia Maya Lillith Knight an her bffs. Well the anwser to this is….who ever survives, thou see the winner must fight the bulls from Ares an tie them to this cart, then they must plant some zombie skulleton seeds in the ground an dafeet these zombie skulletons, only then will thou know who is worthy for the goldern fleece" He prest a button an the bulls run at us!

They were ferce fukers made from bonze, they were like robots so they wouldnt die. I shotted them with Draceenas Doom but, they wouldnt die. Quickly one bull shot fire at me, it was a hot fire even to melder a god but I didnt burn cause the poshion.

The bull snoted in wondermint, it shit fire at Jason 2 nextly. He puffed into fire, it took like 6 men to put out this fire an he was not feelin well enough to finnish this quest. Madea wined like a little bitch but there was nothin she could do.

But I knew I must finnish this quest! So I garbbed the bull by his robot horn and I chaned all the bulls to a cart that was there. Then I took a box with some zombie skulleton seeds. Quickly Luke Percy Leo Hazel an Jason made some holes. Tehn I threw these seeds into these holes. Soon a finger came from the ground, it was bony an pale. It was….a skulleton zombie!

Like 60 skulleton zombies busted from the ground like flowers but, flowers of death like skulleton zombies. They gorled at me fercely.

"What should we do" Yelled Jason.

I smiled, there was only `one singular thing to do. I took somethin from my pocket, it was my secret weapon it was….1 Hot Topic gift card. It was for like 600000 dollers, I could feel the wait of these dollers as I held it in my hand. With a throw of keen aim I threw this gift card at the skulleton zombies.

"Its mine" Yelled a skulleton zombie but he was instently killed by the other skulleton zombies, each wanted this gift card for themselfs. There was a epick fight, finly only 1 zombie stood. There was a pile of dry bones under its feet but in its hand it helled…this Hot Topic card.

"Its mine" This zombie snerled metly.

"Yes its yours….exept your dead lol" I said, I decapted its head with one wipe of Frozenbiter. I caught the card before it hit the ground all bad ass an I put it in my pocket. When my quest was done I would use this gift card for myslef (I wasnt goin to waste a 600000 doller card wtf why would I let a skulleton zombie take it from me)


	23. A Low Tretchery

23…A Low Tretchery

I sipped the gift card in the pocket of my sexly black &amp; gold armer "Now whos worthy to get the golden fleece ass hole" I damanded to the king.

"Yes your worthy" He emitted "Tomorrow I will take thou to get it but tonight…we party"

I was aspicious of this cause, why wait off until tomorrow why not rite now. But I said "Fine we can party and then…teh goldan fleece"

There was a kick ass party an they did my fave songs (note, there Bring Me 2 Life, Stitchers &amp; a song I made called Crushed 2 Life) These blistered over a anxient and mightly speaker systam, the base was heared by mortels across the world even in China &amp; Asstralia and they thought, maybe this is thundern. But it was not thundern it was base.

I jumped with a lightness of a leap of a wolf of a wind of Artmeis to the roof of this place, stob lights flashed on me &amp; I danced with a wildness of an othern wolf, I was wild an mystrous an sexly but not in a slutty way. Luke came up to dance with me but also Percy at the same time. I loked at them both, who should I chose? Luke shinned like gold in the stobe lights of the party (note, not cause he was made of medal ok just cause he was wearin gold armer an stuff) but Percy was dark like the seas of chernin lifes to smoder a feelin heart.

Now this party was runed for ever, I thought angerly, theres too much chose in life why must we make a hard dacision even when Im a godess, its just not rite. I flip them both off an ran away with teers of liquidite silver flinning from both eyes.

"Flavia whats wrong with thou" Asked the king.

"Nothing its just a breaken heart ok now just get me a fuking drink" I damanded.

The king got some blood color wine an dumped it in a mightly goldern gobbulet with some rubes, when I saw these rubes I remembered of Hazels poisen rubes an I thought "But what about poisen" Instently I knew there would be death if I drunk this poisen drink. Instead I took it an I threw it on the ground. Wine splished all overn the face of a mortel standin there, it was so poisen he shrivened up into a skulleton, he was….dead!

"Wtf you stupid liar" I yelled at the king.

"Well I didnt know it was poisen ok" He explaned porfusely "I just took it from a bottle that was there in the fridage, I didnt put the poisen in it thou must understand"

"I fuking understand taht you tried to poisen me" I siddered, then I reelized no. It was acutely…Madea, she was tryin to revenger herself on me from explodin her bf Jason 2!

"What teh hell Madea" I damanded wrathly of this evil one.

"Thats what you get for putting my bf on fire" She snitted blondly.

"Um hes not even dead tho" I laughed "Anyways now you are failed in your revengefulness &amp; petty cruleness"

"Whats going on" Yelled the king.

Madea pointed her slutly pink finger nail at me "Flavia tried to kill my bf, she must be killed"

"No shes trying to frame me" I explaned truthly.

"Proof it" Said the king.

"The proof is….in my eyes" I soled wisely "Loke into my eyes an tell me Im lying an you will see I speak only teh truth"

But the king did not see this wisdom advise "Gards grab this deimgod" He ordred.

"Im….A….Fuking…Godess" I yelled all bad ass, I took my godess powers an with a mightly wind I swepped up his army. Quickly I flunged them all away like a dark clod an I ran with my cloths an hair flyin behind me like a mightly streme. I knew now I must grab this goldern fleece an flee in the Night death Arrow before there could be more low tretchery!


	24. I Get the Golden Fleece

24…I Get the Godlern Fleece

Rite away I found the place where this golden fleece was, it was a place called "The Grover Of Ares" stuck to a tree but not a ornery tree, a special tree desticated to teh gods. It was made all from gold with a golden stem &amp; some goldern leafs glinterin pale in the moon lights but I didnt see any of this. I saw only 1 thing….a ferce dragon all curlered up around this tree like a snake of death.

"How can you dafeet this dragon like a snake of death" Said Luke. "Its a magick dragon to be always wakful and never go to sleep or even to close its eyes"

"Its simple, there is only 1 way to kill it…..we must kill it with a magick song" Explaned Jason with a '_song wisdom_' of bronys.

"A magick song,what…are you fuking with I" I damanded.

"No its acutely a deep secret of the Futtershy mystry brother hood. Its so we can dafeet a enemy without killing a livin being. Instead we do a magick song and make some special _smoke_ and this enemy falls to sleep rite away fast" Explaned Jason.

"Ok well you make this magick smoke, who will do the singing" I quarried.

"Obvously you must sing this magick song" Said Percy with a truth "Cause your voice is like the voice of a godess nyph maybe even like a golden deer of Artmeis"

"But I dont know the lyrickals" I yelled.

"Sing from your heart an you will know the lyrickals" Said Jason all sensative.

I peeled my heart keenly, what would it ravel. I thought about all teh darkness &amp; sorrowness that cloded my life like a dark clod of stormfulness or a mist tunnal of stars but dark stars.

"Reach for ur heart" Said Luke "Quickly before this magick _'smoke'_ makes you fall asleep as well"

This smoke had a magickal smell like a secret mystick erb, it made me want only to smell of this sent. But then it was like Luke was in my mind saying "No Flavia you must fight this and not to be who your not!" exept this pic simmered an it wasnt Luke it was….Percy, I was so fuking confussed? A dark rage bustered out of my sole and from this dark rage was borned a song like the firstly song songed by a godess in the twilite mists before time sprung from a streem in the chas.

I know you want to know of these mystick words but, no. There not for a muggle like you to know of. Anyways I sanged this song in a blur like a dream or maybe a vishion, the words spunged from my heart &amp; invested my tung with a music that was bad ass, but also mystrous, it was a secret song not for you to know. If you heared it by mistake your mind &amp; sole would pore from your ears from the sheer powerfulness and you would be a ghost,also dead.

I sanged this song with the mystick herball smoke in my sole, as I did this I saw the dragon starten to yaw, I knew…..soon it would fall asleep and then, this golden fleece would be mine!

Ass soon as the dragons evily green eyes closed shut I leeped for the fleece an…I garbbed it! But to the horrer of the gods, Madea was there!

"So you want to '_play nice'_ well here is how I pay nice bitch" She yelled. Madea was acutely a witch with evil magicks, she made a noise so loud that this dargon instently awoked up!

"No" I yelled mutely.

"But yes" She scrimmed some magick herbals an threw this at the dragon, it oped its vast ferce jaws an swallow Percy Jackson intirely &amp; without chewin!

"No Percy" I said, my heart cricked with Pain and I knew, if Percy wouldnt of fuking died he would of been my bf, some day.

"Thats what you disserve…now take this fleece and ramove your assess from this place" Said Madea.

"No you have lost" I gorled "And it is your ass that will be ramoved" I made a magickal spinnin light thing like Docter Strange an I castered it at her, she bursted into a lot of little sparklers like a fire wok.

"Omg Percy" Cryed Jason bronyly. It was acutely his fault tho cause if I killed this dragon all ready Percy would not of been ate. But I knew other ppl make mistakes an I should try to under stand there weekness so I did not kill him.

"Teh gods hate me" I cryed to the sky, I showed the hevens my middle finger in distrage. Then I harnested the full powers of my love for Percy, this love was simply stranger then death….I would not exept this fate. All suddenly the dragon started to puk all slow mo, it was breath tacking and majestly. Finly Percy bustred from its jaws…the dragon rajected this pray cause my love was too strong.

"Flavia what happed" Said Percy askfully but also gratefully &amp; sensatively.

"It was….teh power of love" Said Jason in aw.

"This is correct" Said Hazel "Love is truley a mightly force stronger even then magicks"

Luke blusted pale "Flavia what is this"

"It means….Percy is my bf" I uddered simply.

"But I sold my sole to Kornos for you" Cryed Luke.

"Ok but you think this makes me ur '_properties_' or like a '_item_" I yelled "Well Im not your '_sexly item'_ an I dont owe you shit ok"

"No pls" Said Luke sadly "I can explane"

"Ok Ill think about it" I explaned mersifully "But this is not the time for talk of pettinus" I garbbed the golden fleece an put it on me like a cloaker of simmering gold, no wepon would perce this (geddit like Percy)


End file.
